


Under a Watchful Eye

by feralwillgrhm



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Will Graham, Confessional Sex, M/M, Priest Kink, Public Sex, Top Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralwillgrhm/pseuds/feralwillgrhm
Summary: Father Lecter finally gives in to temptation. And that temptation is Will Graham.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 136





	Under a Watchful Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I bring a very self-indulgent fic based off of that famous line from Fleabag.
> 
> Come say hello on Twitter @feralwillgrhm :) 
> 
> Enjoy some confessional filth y'all.

“Fuck you calling me father like it doesn’t turn you on just to say it.”

Will blinked at Hannibal. “What?” 

“Oh, I know how you look at me. The way your cheeks go red whenever I read a prayer, the lingering looks, I can see it all. You only come to church because it gets you off.” 

Will didn’t know what to say, he was baffled at the priest’s sudden retaliation after Will’s infatuation over the past few months. He wasn’t wrong though. The way Hannibal’s collar hugged his throat, the tight fitting trousers, the repetitive fantasies about getting him off in the confessional. Oh god. He could feel himself getting hard even thinking about it now. 

“Are you okay, Will?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. You just caught me off guard. I- I don’t really know what to say to be honest, Father Lecter.” He let the name drip off his tongue on purpose to see how Hannibal reacted, accompanied with a flutter of his eyelashes. 

“I’m not wrong though, am I? I can see how even now it’s affecting you. Something you’ve been chasing after a while and it’s driving you crazy. How long have you been coming to church now, Will? A year? More than that? You’re a very patient man.” 

“You seem very sure of yourself there, Father.” Will swallowed. 

“It’s time to recognise what’s going on between us.” 

Hannibal approached Will with a serious look on his face. His pupils were blown and he looked into Will’s eyes intensely. “You drive me crazy, do you know that? I’ve never felt so tempted by something in my life. I think about you. A lot. I want nothing more than to take you apart, bit by bit and hear you moaning my name.” 

“Then do it.” Will whispered, licking his lips quickly and parting them. 

Hannibal gave in, pressing his mouth to Will’s and devouring him like the sweetest fruit he had ever tasted. He could never go back from this. Will moaned into his mouth, finally getting what he wanted and it felt so good. 

The heated kiss went straight to Will’s cock, feeling himself straining against his boxers. He needed Hannibal’s hands on him before he combusted, desperate for one of his large hands to wrap around his girth. All kisses he’d ever had before this were now nothing compared to this. 

Hannibal broke the kiss, his hands still on Will’s cheeks which were flushed. “Have you thought about us doing this? Have you imagined us going further?” 

Will nodded, panting from Hannibal’s bold move on him, he couldn’t quite believe his luck. “I often think about us. When you’re doing your prayers I close my eyes and listen, imagining us together alone.” He paused, trying to gage Hannibal’s feelings.”I- I also dream about us… in the confessional.” He blushed, momentarily regretting those words that just came out of his mouth. 

“And?” Hannibal was hooked onto Will’s words, pupils dark with lust. 

“One of them involved me riding you, and I came all over your shirt.” 

“Fuck.” Hannibal was very into it. 

He grabbed Will’s hand and took him from his room at the back of the church into the main hall and towards the confessional. “Hannibal wh-” Will didn’t even have time to collect his thoughts before Hannibal stopped them in front of the booths. His brain took a moment to catch up - Hannibal was very serious about this.

“Shall we make that fantasy come true then?” Hannibal’s voice was deeper and rough, going straight to Will’s cock. Will’s mouth went dry, the shock stopping his vocal chords from working. Was this really happening or had he somehow slipped into a very realistic dream? He gave his hand a quick pinch. Nope. Definitely real. Fuck. 

“Please.” He whimpered. Hannibal dragged him into one side of the confessional and closed the door, boxing them in and hiding them from view if anyone decided to come in. Hannibal sat down in front of Will, still managing to look perfectly put together despite he was about to fuck Will as God watches on. He should feel dirty and ashamed, but excitement was thrumming through his veins instead. 

He pushed his hips up so he could pull his trousers and boxers down together, hissing as the cool air hit his cock which was curving towards his stomach. Will stared at it; it was thick and red and god he needed it inside him as soon as possible. 

Will followed suit and took his trousers off. “Would you like me to prep you?” Hannibal asked but Will shook his head. 

“No need. I came along with a surprise.” He turned and showed the priest the pretty pink plug that was snug inside his hole. 

“Oh you filthy thing. Were you anticipating this?” Hannibal brought his hand up to touch it and pulled on it slightly, making Will groan. 

“Not really. But I love having something inside me whilst I’m in public, especially when I’m at church because no one knows except from me.”

“And now I do too.” Will let out a sharp moan as Hannibal pulled the plug out fully and admired the way his hole clenched around nothing. It was desperate for his cock. 

Placing the plug down, he turned Will around and pulled him over, beckoning him to climb into his lap. 

“I can’t believe a priest is really about to fuck me.” Will blurted out and gained a small laugh from Hannibal. 

“Never would I have imagined to be here right now but you are too tempting my dear boy.” He brought two fingers up to Will’s hole, tracing the puckered skin and then slowly sliding them inside, making sure that he was ready. Will gasped, pushing himself down onto Hannibal’s long fingers, making sure they were as far in as they could be. 

They were long and deft and he could easily get carried away on Hannibal’s fingers alone, but he took them out before he could. 

“Yes, I think you’re ready.” 

Placing his hands on Will’s soft hips, he brought him slowly down onto his cock, keeping an eye on his reactions so he knew that it wasn’t too much for him. Will let out a long groan as he sank down, revelling in how good Hannibal felt inside him. 

“Can you keep quiet for me? We don’t want anyone finding out do we, Will?” Hannibal’s reputation was on the line here, so he would do what he could in case someone did actually wander into the church. 

Will’s thighs already had an ache, but once he started riding Hannibal’s cock slowly, he forgot about that and focused on the sweet, sinful pleasure. Each touch of his prostate sparked through his veins and god, he wanted to shout to the high heavens about how good it was. 

“You look gorgeous getting off on my cock. How could anyone ever resist you?” Hannibal whispered as he raised one of his hands to stroke it through Will’s soft curls. Will was so tight around his cock and it felt better than anything he had ever experienced. 

Hannibal had only become a priest a couple of years ago but was never entirely celibate. Masturbation won him over a few times and then he immediately prayed for forgiveness afterwards, saying that he was weak and that he can do better. He never told anyone though and just brushed it away. This was on another level however; the temptation of Will Graham dragged him in so easily and he would deal with the repercussions later. The writhing man in his lap felt too good to quit. 

Will was in an overwhelmed haze; the struggle to try and keep quiet mixed with all of the sensations he was feeling. He felt sweat clinging to him and dripping down his back, he must’ve looked like an mess. Hannibal on the other hand still didn’t have a hair out of place, but his mouth was hanging open, panting quietly. 

Will clung to Hannibal’s back as he picked up the pace, his orgasm edging closer. He thought he heard a noise coming from outside the booth, but shrugged it off, too into this now to be able to stop. 

Hannibal frowned. “Did you hear that?” He whispered. 

“I don’t know… it might just be the wind outside.” 

They continued panting into each other’s mouths, Will feeling like he might tip over the edge at any moment, before they heard a knock and the door to the other side of the booth opened. They both stilled immediately, Hannibal’s eyes going wide but he cock still nestled deep in Will. 

“Father?” A woman’s voice drifted through the small holes between the two booths. Luckily it was difficult to look through them but they would have to be silent or she would suspect something was up. 

“Hi- hello-” He cleared his throat, a groan nearly slipping out because of Will clenching around his cock. “Are you here to confess your sins?” 

“I’ve been putting it off for so long, father, but I knew it was time that I should before things get too out of hand.” Her voice wobbled, obviously nervous about this but what she didn’t know was that Hannibal couldn’t be genuine about it, considering what was going on. 

“Thank you for your courage and realising that you have the chance to wipe the slate clean, and be faithful towards God.” He sounded calm and collected and didn’t give the hint that there was a man sitting on his cock through the thin wood separating them. 

Will slowly started moving up and down again, too eager to wait through this session. Hannibal didn’t object, letting him do so, but the man brought a hand to cover Will’s mouth in case anything slipped out. 

Hannibal continued talking to the woman who confessed to sex outside marriage, including a lot of sodomy - not the animal kind which she was clear to highlight. Hannibal said his usual spiel that he did once anyone confessed in a very monotone voice, as there were clearly better things to focus on. He wanted the woman out of there as quickly as he could, but she kept on taking tangents and oversharing about other things going on in her life. Perfect. 

He watched Will as he threw his head back in ecstasy at the slow drag of Hannibal’s cock against his walls, Hannibal’s hand falling away from his mouth which was a risk. 

“Touch me, please.” Will let out in a hushed whisper, his cock looking red and eager. 

Hannibal didn’t hesitate on having a tight grip around his length, the dry friction making Will shudder and thrust his hips up to meet Hannibal’s strokes. 

“Sorry, did you say something there father?” The woman chimed in again, pulling Hannibal back to reality. 

Will smirked at him. He was getting too bold here but Hannibal couldn’t get angry at him. “No, sorry. Must be the wind outside making noises. Continue, please.” 

This was the filthiest thing Hannibal had ever done, but Will’s sinful facial expressions and impressive cock made him forget and feel all of the pleasures he abstained from. Could he come back from this? Certainly not knowing Will was out there. 

The woman was droning on and on, Hannibal replying a few words here and there as he jerked Will’s cock quickly. Will’s hands were gripped tight on Hannibal’s shoulders and even through his shirt, he could feel his nails digging in. 

Will’s eyes were glazed as he watched Hannibal’s lovely fingers grace his cock at a speed where he was definitely about to come. The repetitive squeaking of the wood beneath Hannibal should surely give something away, but no questions were asked. 

Another couple of strokes and Will’s hips stuttered before he came, shoving a hand in his mouth to stop the woman from finally figuring out what was happening during her session. She would never forgive Hannibal and word would spread quickly. 

Will’s come covered his hand and he spurted over Hannibal’s black shirt. Seeing Will climax was a beautiful sight, the ecstasy washing over him thanks to his cock. He thrusted up into Will’s tight heat as he clenched and it tipped him over the edge, coming inside the man. 

It was a haze of post-orgasmic bliss and bodily fluids and they caught themselves smugly smiling at each other with a blush spread across their cheeks. Hannibal was too caught up in the moment to realise the woman was waiting for him to speak. 

“Father?” The aftershocks had him distracted and his cock was quickly softening inside Will. Will gestured towards the other side of the booth. 

“Sorry, miss, my thoughts escaped me there. Thank you for your time today and I shall see you at church next week.” 

“Thank you father.” They listened to the woman's footsteps drifting away and then it was silent, apart from the breaths of the two men. Hannibal let his head fall back, leaning against the wood and not knowing how they got through that without getting caught. 

Will lifted himself off Hannibal’s cock and winced at the feeling of his come dripping down his thighs. He wobbled, catching himself on the side of the booth. “Did we really just-” It was properly hitting the man that he just got fucked in a confessional. With Father Lecter. Of all the people. 

Hannibal smiled, still sitting on the bench with his cock out and Will's drying come on his shirt. “I think we did, my dear boy. God may have been watching but I think it can be excused considering the setting, don't you agree?” 

“I like your reasoning Hannibal. Care to confess the sins you’ve just committed?” Will teased.


End file.
